


Behind the Mask

by zebraljb



Category: Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman's the devil.  No, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song Norman sings while dancing with Sean: Sign Your Name by Terence Trent D'Arby.
> 
> Lyrics quoted elsewhere: Mercy by JC Chasez.

BEHIND THE MASK  
One

“This is fucking ridiculous,” Sean griped to himself, turning this way and that, trying to get the best view of his back. “The things I do for a fucking job.”

He gave up and decided to go down to the kitchen, sit and drink a beer, and only then try to get the damn things attached. He mentally kicked himself as he went down to the bottom floor of his rented condo. He should have never told Duffy he’d come to the stupid costume party in the first place. Not that he wanted to stay home and hand out candy for trick-or-treat, but it would have been better than parading around a party in a stupid costume.

At least, for the most part, the costume was comfortable, Sean thought to himself as he popped the cap off of his beer. He could have tried for something inventive, but if he was going to be standing around for hours mingling with cast and crew, he wanted to be comfortable.

He leaned over the island in the middle of his kitchen, wondering what Norman would be wearing. In his dream world, it wouldn’t be much…a loincloth, maybe…but he knew that wouldn’t happen. His new co-star was quiet and mysterious, not one to draw attention to himself. Wizard’s robes would suit him better, though in Sean’s personal opinion, his idea for Norman’s costume was much better.

Sean groaned, lightly banging his head on the island. Crushes on obviously straight castmates were something he thought he had outgrown with puberty. Apparently he had been mistaken.

 

“Okay, Duff, I promise. Two bags of ice. You’re just lucking I’m taking a cab and not the bus,” Norman teased, pinning the phone between his shoulder and his cheek. “Yes…I know. Poor director, independent movie, tiny budget. That excuse will only work for so long, you know.” Norman laughed at the colorful cursing at the other end of the phone. “See you in a bit.” He hung up and twirled a bit. He adjusted a bit here, tugged a bit there, finally smiling in satisfaction. This was the easiest costume ever.

 

The door to the loft was wide open, though the music blaring from inside made it easy to find the party. Duffy had rented a large top floor loft just for this party, ordering everyone to drop ten dollars in a basket near the door to help cover costs. Halloween was the perfect excuse for beer, food and dancing, and everyone involved with the movie welcomed a stress reliever.

Sean laughed as he dropped his ten dollars in the basket and shrugged off his coat. Duffy wore black jeans, a black t-shirt and black cape. Fake plastic fangs covered his teeth, and a red smudge at his neck was probably supposed to be a vampire bite. “Original,” Sean remarked.

“Is that glitter?” Duffy asked him. Sean blushed slightly and tossed his coat onto a nearby chair. “Holy shit,” Duffy exclaimed.

“Is it that bad?” Sean asked with a frown. He wore a pair of tight white jeans and white slip-on shoes. He wore no shirt, and every inch of his bare torso, arms and head was dusted with glitter powder. A glittering halo band sat over his hair, and two large white wings were attached to his back with adhesive. “I hope not, because you don’t even want to know what I went through to get these fuckers on my back. I finally stopped at the guardhouse on my way out and had them help me. I’m sure they’re still laughing at me.”

“I just…damn,” Troy said, blinking. “You, ah, you’ll get a lot of attention tonight, that’s for sure.”

“Great,” Sean mumbled. “You’re lucky I love you, man, because if I’m gonna catch a lot of shit about this…”

“Gotta greet more people,” Troy said hurriedly, disappearing to the door. Sean chuckled and went to get a beer from the coolers on the side of the room.

 

Norman slipped in the door behind a group of people, glad to get out of making a scene. He was not all that fond of large groups, though he knew his presence was required at the party. He also liked the opportunity to get to know Sean a bit better. Though they virtually WERE the movie, they hadn’t really gotten the opportunity to speak one on one all that much.

He shivered a bit, cursing himself for leaving his coat at home. Normally he was on the warm side, but the October night was cool, and his shirt was light. He glanced around the loft, hoping Sean was there. He felt Sean long before his eyes reached him, felt Sean’s beauty and sparkle. And in this case, the sparkle was literal.

 

Sean’s eyes darted around the ever-growing crowd. He was already bored, and he had only been there a half hour. Maybe he could sneak out after one more beer. Maybe Duffy wouldn’t…

Sean choked on his beer as his eyes fell on Norman. Norman stood alone a few yards from the door. He wore sinfully tight red leather pants and black shiny boots. His black wifebeater hugged every inch of his chest and stomach, and the gauzy black shirt he wore over the tank top was unbuttoned, fluttering back behind his hips. Red horns sat atop his dark hair, and Sean thought he actually saw a tail flick out behind Norman’s thighs.

He sat the beer on a nearby table and tried to keep from passing out. Norman had always turned him on, just by existing, but this…it was pure evil, in every sense of the word. Not fair that Norman could look that good and Sean could not have him. Not fair that Norman could look that good and be fucking straight. Sean would have sold his soul in an instant for one piece of that leather-covered piece of sin that was slowly walking towards him.

“Sean,” Norman said with a rare smile. He dug his lighter out of his pocket, causing Sean to wonder how in the hell he had gotten it into the tight pants in the first place. Norman pulled a cigarette from behind his ear. “Nice to see you.”

“Yeah, well, duty calls and all that.” Sean was grateful for his beer. It gave him something to hide his panting lust in.

“You look…angelic,” Norman said with a grin. He exhaled and put a hand on one hip. An eyebrow rose as he looked Sean over from head to toe. “I thought Halloween was the chance to be something you’re NOT. A chance to be anything you wanted to be.”

“I’m no angel,” Sean said quickly. Norman grinned.

“Wanna know a secret?” Norman leaned in to whisper in Sean’s ear. Sean felt goosebumps cover his skin as he nodded. “I AM the devil, Sean.” Sean was proud of the way he swallowed the whimper before it hit the surface. Norman looked down at Sean’s naked chest. “Cold?” A thumb brushed against the goosebumps on Sean’s collarbone.

“You two look great!” Sean looked up at the makeup artist who was waving a camera in the air. “Can I take your picture?”

Sean looked at Norman. “I don’t care if you don’t.”

“Of course not.” Norman dragged deep on the cigarette before crushing it on a nearby ashtray. He slipped an arm around Sean’s waist, catching his tail with the other hand. “Want to hold my tail? So it’s in the picture, I mean.”

“Sure,” Sean said, taking hold of the long red leather tail. It forked at the end, and Sean felt like Freud’s best wet dream as he stroked the tail through his fingers. The makeup girl took their picture and thanked them. Sean released the tail immediately, but Norman’s arm lingered around Sean’s waist.

“You’re getting glitter all over the place,” Norman observed. Sean shrugged.

“You don’t have to stand so close.”

“I like being close to you.” Norman’s eyes lingered on Sean’s neck. Sean squirmed uncomfortably.

“What’s gotten into you, Norman?” Sean tried to joke. “Possessed by the devil or something?”

“Possession…such a joke. Doesn’t hold the power that it used to,” Norman observed. Sean stared at him. Norman smiled, a charming, seductive grin. “Do you really want to be here?”

“No,” Sean said. “But the trouble it took me to get these wings on…I’m not going home yet.”

Norman laughed. “You’re an angel here on earth, Sean. No need for wings.” He drew the fake feathers through his fingers. “Wanna go have a beer somewhere?”

“Dressed like this?” Sean looked down.

“It’s Halloween. I know a bar nearby. You could take off the wings if they bother you…we could dance a bit, have a few drinks. Interested?” Norman’s eyes seemed to glow as they searched Sean’s face.

“Yes,” Sean said breathlessly.

“Duffy’s over by the keg. Let’s go.” Norman grabbed Sean’s hand and slid through the crowd with Sean in tow. They made it to the door without anyone saying anything to them. Sean grabbed his coat as they darted out of the loft.

“Can you help me, please? This coat was a bitch on the way in.” Sean turned around in the hallway, shimmying a bit to get the wings moving.

“Sure.” Norman slid his hands up Sean’s back, and Sean could not help the way he arched into Norman’s touch. Norman chuckled as he yanked quickly on both wings at once. “Sorry,” Norman apologized when Sean hissed. “Figured quicker would hurt less.”

“Thanks,” Sean said, tossing the wings into the first trashcan they came across. “Fuckers.”

Norman shivered as they quickly walked down the street, and Sean put an arm around him without hesitation. Norman looked at him and smiled. “Normally I’m hotter than hell, but it’s chilly.”

“You’re always hotter than hell,” Sean said, biting his lip. Norman grinned as they approached the club.

“I hoped you’d say that.” He held the door for Sean, and it was only when they were fully inside that Sean realized it was a gay bar. He stopped walking. “Do you mind?” Norman pressed tight against his back, his hips lined up with Sean’s. “The bar. Do you mind?”

“No,” Sean said, thanking whatever gods were listening.

“Good. Let’s dance.” Norman took Sean’s hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Sean hadn’t expected Norman to be a dancer, but Norman moved like sex on two legs and Sean soon rethought his theory.

The crowded dance floor forced him to stay close to Norman, not that Sean minded. Sean was shoved from behind, and he pressed against Norman, Norman’s hands reaching up to catch him by the biceps. “Sorry,” Sean yelled against the music. Norman’s hands slid down to rest at Sean’s hips.

“I’m not,” Norman said.

Sean couldn’t hold back any longer. Norman was sending out all the right vibes, giving all the right signs. His hands moved down Norman’s back, up under the long sleeved shirt, then down to Norman’s ass, tight and smooth under the leather. “I have wanted to touch you like this for weeks now,” Sean said. Norman smiled, an evil grin that lit up his eyes.

“Really?”

“I thought you were straight.”

“I like women,” Norman agreed. “But I like you more.” Norman’s hand slid down to briefly cup between Sean’s legs.

“Fuck,” Sean hissed. His fingers kneaded Norman’s ass.

“You bring out the devil in me,” Norman said with a grin, dipping his head to lick at Sean’s neck.

“Oof!” Sean grunted as one of Norman’s devil horns caught him in the cheek. Norman laughed as he pulled back.

“Sorry…that sure ruined the mood.” He took the headband out of his hair and gently placed it on Sean’s head. “Perfect.”

“You still look demonic,” Sean observed as the song changed to something slower.

Norman turned Sean around to place his back against Norman’s chest, Norman’s arms twining around Sean’s slender waist. “Demonic…I like that.” His lips wandered across Sean’s neck and shoulder, occasionally stopping to nibble at Sean’s ears. “We started out as friends, but the thought of you just caves me in…” Norman sang along softly, though Sean could hear him perfectly.

Sean allowed his head to fall back onto Norman’s shoulder. Norman’s hips swayed with the song, partially dancing and partially imitating the perfect fuck. Sean shuddered, though he was far from cold. One hand wrapped up to clutch at Norman’s hair while the other hand grasped at Norman’s leg, though the leather there was too tight for Sean to hold onto it. “Jesus, Norman, you’re driving me fucking insane.”

He felt Norman grin against his skin just before he felt the bite. “I’d rather be in hell with you, baby, then in cool heaven…it seems to be the way…” Norman continued to sing before turning Sean around. His lips finally met Sean’s, and Sean’s hand in his hair clenched tight. Norman’s arm around Sean’s waist pulled them closer together, the heat radiating in palpable waves. Sean felt himself begin to sweat, yet his entire body shivered.

“Slowly we make love,” Norman murmured in time with the song, though he stopped moving completely. Sean looked him in the eye.

"I need you inside me fucking now, Norman," he breathed, gasping at his words. He had not meant to say that out loud. Norman said nothing, only smiled that devilish smile. When Sean opened his mouth to speak again, Norman shushed him with a finger on his lips. Norman took his hand, leading him from the club to where a cab waited by the door, as if summoned by magic. Norman pulled Sean into the backseat with him, giving the driver Norman's address.


	2. Chapter 2

BEHIND THE MASK  
Two

 

Sean leaned his head back against the seat, trying to catch his breath and figure out what was going on. He had never expected this, never expected to feel such attraction between them. It had happened in his dreams, but this…this was quickly becoming reality. “You okay?” Norman asked.

“Fine,” Sean said, nodding.

“I can have him take you home.”

“Only if you’re coming with me.”

Norman smiled, squeezing Sean’s knee. “My place is closer.”

Norman did not touch Sean again until they reached his apartment. He tipped the driver and helped Sean from the backseat. Sean fidgeted behind him as he unlocked the door, stepping inside after Norman and fidgeting there as well. Norman shut the door and locked it, tossing the keys to a table nearby. “Listen, I…”

Sean’s sentence was interrupted by the thud of his head hitting the door as Norman slammed him against it. “Quiet,” Norman whispered, his lips brutally attacking Sean’s. “The only sounds you make better be whimpers, moans and begging, got it?”

“Fuck yes,” Sean gasped.

Norman’s hands slid up to pinch at Sean’s nipples. “Upstairs.” He grabbed Sean by the hair, dragging him behind him up the stairs.

Sean knew he should protest at the rough way Norman was treating him, but no words would come. He could only obey, following where he was led. Norman shoved him into a bedroom and kicked the door shut behind them. Sean’s hands were insistent as they shoved Norman’s shirt off and yanked at the wifebeater. Norman caught Sean’s hands before they could pull the wifebeater off, clucking his tongue. “Wh-what?” Sean asked breathlessly. “Oh, sorry. I know, no talking. I just wondered what I did wrong.”

“You’re not naked yet.” Norman turned on a small lamp by the bed. “I want to see you fucking naked, on your knees, Sean.” Once again, Norman’s blue eyes seemed to glow. His hands shoved at the waist of Sean’s jeans.

Sean quickly kicked off his shoes and unzipped his jeans. He heard Norman’s sharp intake of breath once he was naked, and he felt a bit better as he sank to his knees. His face rubbed against the smooth surface of the leather covering Norman’s thighs. “Sexy,” Sean whispered very quietly, not wanting to irritate Norman again.

“I heard that, and thank you,” Norman said. Sean’s slid up to the snaps of Norman’s leather pants. His eyes asked permission and it was given by the soft run of Norman’s fingers through his hair. He felt Norman pluck both the horns and the halo from his hair and heard them fall to the floor. Sean unsnapped the fly of the pants and tugged until he could free the hard erection inside. “Fuck, yes, Sean…my little angel…suck me…”

Sean was all too happy to obey this time. His fingers and tongue were greeding, searching for every millimeter of skin they could touch. Norman was already dripping bitter onto Sean’s tongue, and Sean could not get enough. Glitter sparkled as it fell from Sean’s naked skin onto the leather of Norman’s pants, and Sean swore he could hear it sizzle as it landed. “Please,” Sean begged, knowing it was what Norman wanted. He wanted to do it, though, wanted to let Norman know how much he wanted him. “Please, Norman…”

“What, little angel?” Norman pulled Sean up by his hair, kissing him hard and wet.

“Fuck me, Norman, don’t tease,” Sean begged. “I want to feel this inside of me.” His hands never stopped stroking.

Norman whipped the wifebeater up over his hand and shoved the leather down his legs, giving Sean a lovely view as he bent to peel the pants from his legs. He gave Sean a shove, sending Sean to the bed with a low thump. He climbed up Sean’s body, his breath steamy and hot over Sean’s skin. “Want me to fuck you?” Norman’s tongue was pure sin as it traveled over Sean’s chest. He reached for the nearby nightstand, retrieving a tube of lube and a condom from the drawer.

“Yes.” Sean grabbed the lube without being asked, coating his fingers and sliding them down and inside.

“Fuck!” Norman gasped, actually shocked. Not much shocked him, but he had not expected Sean to prepare himself without being asked.

“You didn’t seem to be doing it,” Sean panted, winking at Norman. Norman growled and opened the condom.

“You’re asking for trouble,” Norman said, lubing himself as well.

“I can handle trouble,” Sean said confidently, lifting his hips in anticipation.

“You’ve never seen trouble like me,” Norman said, moving inside with one thrust. Sean gasped, eyes fluttering closed. “I told you…I’m the devil.”

Norman’s thrusts were deep and hard, each one moving exactly as Sean liked it. Norman pinned Sean’s arms down on the bed, fingernails digging into Sean’s arms. “Yes,” Sean hissed. This was better than any fantasy. “Fuck me hard…Norman…shit…”

“You said you’d sell your soul for one piece of this,” Norman said suddenly, his hips snapping in a sharp thrust. “Is that true?”

Sean stared at him. He KNEW he hadn’t said that out loud, simply thought it. How did Norman know? “Norman, how…”

“Is it worth your soul, Sean?” Norman slid out completely and did not move.

“Norman!” Sean’s gasp turned into a whine at the loss. He needed it, needed Norman inside of him. “Don’t! That’s evil!”

“I thought you wanted me, Sean, wanted how evil I could be…” Norman teased at Sean’s opening, allowing just the head of his cock to slide in.

“Yes,” Sean cried, almost sobbing. “I want it…want you…”

“Am I worth your soul?” Norman slid in another inch.

“Fuck yes, Norman, just fuck me, take whatever you want, it’s yours, whatever you want,” Sean babbled. Norman chuckled and resumed his thrusting.

“That’s what I like to hear, baby.” His hand slid down to caress Sean’s dripping cock.

Sean came before the touch was even a stroke. His back arched, his fingernails dug stripes down Norman’s back, he screamed bloody murder. All at the same time. Norman laughed, a low sexy sound, as he grabbed Sean’s hips and thrust a few more times before coming as well. “Fuck,” Sean said weakly, feeling as if the life had been sucked out of him.

“Mmmm,” Norman agreed, rolling aside and tossing out the condom. He dug into the nightstand drawer and came back with cigarettes. “Want one?”

“No,” Sean said. “Hate the fact that I even need to fake smoking for this movie.” Sean was amazed that he could even form sentences. His whole body shook and he could feel his heart pounding.

Norman lit the cigarette and inhaled gratefully. “Fuck…that was good.” He looked at Sean and smiled. “You okay?”

“What? Oh, yeah, of course,” Sean said, shrugging. “Tired, mostly.”

“Go to sleep, then,” Norman said. He turned to rub a soothing hand over Sean’s chest. “I wore my little angel out, didn’t I?”

“Stop calling me that,” Sean said, annoyed by Norman’s condescending tone. He turned away from Norman to lay on his side.

“Don’t be mad,” Norman said. He put the cigarette in the ashtray and turned to snuggle up behind Sean. His hand slid over Sean’s stomach as he pulled him in close. “It was amazing. Definitely worth your soul, I’d think.” He kissed Sean’s shoulder and got out of bed “I’m gonna grab something to eat. I’m starving. You sleep, and I’ll pick something up for you, okay?”

“Norman…” Sean said, but did not know what to say. Norman pulled on a pair of blue jeans and grabbed a shirt from his closet. He leapt onto the bed, kissing Sean’s stomach, his chest, and his chin.

“I’ll be right back.” He brushed a hand over Sean’s face. “Rest,” he murmured, and Sean felt his whole body get heavy with sleep.

“I don’t…”

“Shh,” Norman said, kissing Sean’s mouth. “When you wake up, we’ll talk about your debt.” He climbed from the bed.

“Debt?” Sean was wide awake. “Norman, what the fuck are you talking about?” Sean sat up, grabbing for Norman’s hand.

Norman allowed himself to be pulled back down to the bed. “I’ve only been honest with you, Sean. I told you who I was, and you voluntarily gave me your soul.”

“You’re crazy.” Sean stared at Norman. Norman stared back, then grinned.

“Of course I am. Crazy for you.” Norman got up. “I’m gonna go get some food. Sleep, Sean.” He gave Sean a gentle push.

Sean sighed and burrowed into the blankets. “Hurry back.”

“I will…you’re mine now,” Norman said. He left the bedroom, closing the door behind him. “In more ways than one,” he said, his eyes a fiery blue in the darkness of the hallway. “In every way possible.”


	3. Chapter 3

_It’s like your blood runs through me baby…and I can’t get you out of my vein…a lust for you electric baby…the affliction to my pain…_

 

Sean woke up and stretched, moaning at the familiar pop of his muscles and bones. He wriggled a bit, something scratching at his back. He opened his eyes as he rolled over, noticing at the same time that not only was there glitter all over his sheets, but that they were HIS sheets. He was at home. In his own bed.

Sean sat up quickly, rubbing at his face. Yes, he was indeed home, though he had no memory of getting there. He remembered Norman, Norman’s bedroom, Norman’s…everything. Then he remembered Norman leaving to get something to eat…and that was the last thing he remembered.

“Fuck,” Sean growled, pulling himself out of bed and heading for the shower. What an incredibly real dream.

 

“You could have just cancelled shooting for today,” Norman pointed out, his hands encircling a steaming cup of coffee. “That would have been the nice thing to do.”

“Hey, I gave everyone hours and hours to get over their hangovers,” Duffy pointed out. “We needed a few nights of shooting, and it all worked out.”

“Whatever,” Norman said, motioning to a less than lively makeup crew. “I’m fine, slept all day, but everyone else…”

“Shut up, Reedus,” Troy snapped, fighting his own headache. “Where the fuck is your costar?”

“Here, I’m here,” Sean said, hurrying across the empty parking lot. “Sorry…got lost.” He nodded to Norman. “Hey.”

“Hey there.” Norman’s smile was friendly and sincere, the same smile he always gave to Sean. “Ready?”

“Sure.” Sean stretched a bit, rubbing at his stomach.

“You okay?” Norman asked, his eyes full of concern.

“Yeah…I think I’m getting some sort of stomach flu or something…I haven’t been feeling right all day.”

“Fuck, Flanery, if you get sick…” Duffy said, rolling his eyes. “I can’t shoot around one of the fucking twins.”

“Did he say he was gonna pass out or anything?” Norman said before Sean could reply. “Jesus, Duffy, take a fucking pill.” He put a hand on Sean’s shoulder. “Set everything up, Troy. We’ll get Sean some water or something…we’ll be ready in five.” He put his arm around Sean’s shoulders and led him to the catering table.

“Thanks.” Sean wiped at his forehead. “I slept all fucking day, still feel like shit.”

“You must’ve drank too much at the party,” Norman said, pulling a bottle of water from some ice. He wiped off the bottle and handed it to Sean.

“Thanks.” Sean studied Norman. “Hey, Norman, do you…”

“What, Sean?” Norman leaned one hand on the table, leaning forward to get closer to Sean. “What is it?”

Sean gulped. Norman’s blue eyes seemed to glow in the dim light from the streetlamps. “I just…never mind. We should get back.” Sean took a large swallow of water, shaking his head. That dream was fucking with him. He started walking back to where the shooting would take place.

“I’d love to have breakfast with you,” Norman called after him. Sean froze, slowly turning around. Norman smiled sweetly. “That’s what you were gonna ask, right?” Norman walked up to him. “Know what would be better yet? Just come to my place after we’re done. I’ll cook for you. Then you can crash at my place.” He pulled the lapels of Sean’s jacket, lining them up properly. His hands slid down Sean’s chest before he moved away. “If you want to.” Norman headed back to Duffy, leaving Sean staring after him.

 

“What do ya plan we do next, fucker? Huh, Murph? Ya want ta start makin’ all tha decisions?” Sean glared at Norman, slamming his fist down on the table. “It’s not my job ta do it an’ it’s not YER job ta do it. We’re ta do it t’gether. Ya know what Da said.”

“Maybe Da didn’t fuckin’ know EVERYTHING, Con! Didya ever think o’ that?” Norman yelled, shoving the table aside and getting in Sean’s face. “Maybe he wasn’t tha end all be all that ya thought he was.”

“And CUT. Excellent!” Duffy yelled. Everyone jumped into motion, except for Norman and Sean. Norman’s eyes were level with Sean’s, and they were both panting for breath.

“Ready for that breakfast now?” Norman said ever-so-softly, pulling back a bit.

“Aye,” Sean said, replying in Connor’s brogue without even noticing.

“Good.” Norman’s smile was evil as he turned and walked away. Sean followed him without another thought.

 

 _And the skies will fall…without you I’m inside a hurricane…I would sell my soul…_

 

Sean went to the makeup trailer and sat still while they changed him out of Connor and into Sean, so still that the makeup crew asked him if he was okay. Norman sat in a corner, already out of makeup and costume, smiling fondly at Sean whenever their eyes met in the mirror.

“Don’t worry, girls…he’ll be safe with me.” As soon as Sean was out of the chair, Norman had an arm around his shoulders once more. “Don’t I always take care o’ me brother?” He added in Murphy’s accent. The crew giggled, calling goodbyes after them as they left the trailer. “Did you drive today?”

“No, I, uh, took a cab.” Sean pulled back to look at Norman. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Now, Seanie, is that really a nice thing to say to a friend?” Norman walked over to his small rental car. “Aren’t I allowed to worry about your well-being?”

“You’re right. That was rude. I’m sorry.” Sean fell into the passenger seat as soon as Norman had the door unlocked.

“No problem.” Norman went around the car and got behind the wheel. “Besides. You’re my responsibility now.” His smile was pure charm and light as he started the engine, and Sean suddenly felt better.

 

They made small talk as they drove the short distance to Norman’s, and continued to exchange gossip, light banter and playful insults as they went inside and into the kitchen. Norman ordered Sean into a chair, telling him he knew his way around a kitchen well enough, and there wasn’t room for the two of them to work, anyway. So Sean sat in the chair, chin in his palm, watching the slide of Norman’s shoulder and arm muscles as he bustled around the kitchen in his baggy pants and black wifebeater.

“No one should look like that,” Sean thought to himself. “It’s not fair.”

“I work hard to look like this,” Norman said without turning around, and Sean blinked. Had he really said that out loud? “But thank you anyway.” Norman plunked down a heaping plate of eggs, potatoes, onions and peppers. “Dig in.”

Sean was suddenly ravenous, and he hoped he didn’t look like too much of a hog as he shoveled the food into his mouth. Norman only laughed and tore into his own plate. “Thanks so much, Norman,” Sean said between bites. “This is great.”

“I’m glad.” Norman smiled at him, then finished his own meal.

Sean stretched and shoved his plate away. “Fuck, that was good. Is there anything you can’t do?”

“Not when I put my mind to it, no,” Norman said lazily. “Leave the dishes. I’ll get them later.”

Sean yawned. “You said something about crashing for a bit?” Sean leaned and peeked into the living room. “How comfortable’s your sofa?”

“Not half as comfortable as my bed,” Norman said, and Sean swore his heart stopped beating.


	4. Chapter 4

“Uh, what?” Sean asked.

“I said that the sofa isn’t as comfortable as my bed,” Norman said, getting up. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Sean chuckled to himself, shaking his head. “I can go home, Norm, it’s no problem.”

“No.” Norman put a hand on Sean’s shoulder. “I want you to stay.”

“Okay,” Sean breathed. He followed Norman into the bedroom where they had spent the amazing night in his dream. It all looked exactly as he had dreamt it. Norman drew back the covers and fluffed the pillow. “Thank you. It’s really not necessary.” Sean climbed into the bed, sighing as he stretched out.

“I told you. You’re my responsibility.” Norman lay down next to Sean, his hand stroking at Sean’s short hair. His other hand briefly touched Sean’s cheek.

“Norman, what’s going on?” Sean asked, fighting against the sleep that seemed ready to take over his brain.

“Just rest, Sean, okay? I know you’re tired. We had a hard night last night. You rest, and I promise I’ll tell you everything when you wake up.” Norman’s blue eyes seemed to glow as they looked at Sean with infinite tenderness. “Trust me, baby.”

“’Kay,” Sean murmured, his eyes fluttering closed.

 

Sean slept for almost five hours, and Norman hardly left his side. He spent most of the time rubbing his hand over Sean’s skin in soothing, circling motions. Sean would occasionally moan or sigh softly, making Norman smile. He had taken many souls in his existence; they were offered daily. But no one had affected him the way Sean had. It was almost as if Norman had a heart, which he knew was impossible. He realized, though, watching Sean sleep, that any heart he could possibly have was lying next to him on the bed.

“Mmm…” Sean hummed, stretching and writhing a bit. “What time is it?”

“Almost noon,” Norman whispered. “You were tired.”

“I guess so.” Sean’s eyes opened slowly, and he looked at Norman. His eyes widened as he realized Norman wore only a pair of boxers.

“Am I embarrassing you?” Norman asked innocently. Sean shook his head. “I just wanted to be comfortable.”

“Did you sleep, too?”

“No. I don’t need as much as you do,” Norman said with a smile. “I just laid here watching you sleep.” Sean blushed. It was adorable. “Tried to keep my hands off of you, but I couldn’t.” Norman’s hand reached out to stroke up Sean’s shoulder. “But I assure you I didn’t do anything naughty.”

“Last night.” Sean struggled to sit up. “It really happened. You…we…”

“Yes, we did.” Norman rubbed Sean’s chest and made a shushing sound. “It’s okay. Is it a bad memory for you?”

“Fuck, no!” Sean exclaimed. “I just…I woke up at home, and…”

“I thought you’d be more comfortable there,” Norman said. “I tried to wake you up, but you were out like a light,” he lied. “I got your key out of your pocket, tucked you in, and left.”

“Oh.” Sean struggled to remember. “It was good,” he said, and Norman’s eyes narrowed.

“Of course it was.” His hand came up to cup Sean’s chin. “I’m glad you thought so, too.” His thumb traced over Sean’s lip, pushing until Sean sucked it inside. “Mmm…that’s right…” His hand slid behind Sean’s head, pulling him in for a bruising kiss.

Sean arched into Norman’s embrace, his hands clutching at Norman’s back. “Holy fuck,” he gasped when Norman released him. “God, Norman, you get me harder than anyone ever has…”

“That’s because I invented the idea of sin, baby,” Norman hissed in Sean’s ear. He slid down Sean’s body, removing clothing as he went, and finally removing his own boxers. “I want you to know just what I can do for you.” His mouth was everywhere, tasting, licking, biting, until Sean was thrusting up against him. “I’m gonna make you cum, Sean. I’m going to lick you clean, and then I’m gonna make you do it again while I’m fucking you.” Norman’s tongue felt like fire on Sean’s cock. “I’m gonna worship you like I’ve never worshipped anyone or anything, baby. You’re all mine.”

“Yes, Norman, yours, please,” Sean begged, everything else falling out of his mind. All that mattered was that Norman wanted to please him, wanted to worship him. He wanted to be worthy of that pleasure. “Anything you want, anything for you.”

“Mmm…soon, baby, but now it’s all for you.” Norman’s mouth slid down over Sean’s length, his tongue twirling and flicking over the smooth skin. Sean dug his fingernails into Norman’s scalp, and he apologized. “No…as hard as you want, baby. It won’t hurt me.” His teeth grazed the head, and Sean’s fingers dug in again. “Cum for me, beautiful. Give it to me.” His hand teased Sean’s balls and Sean arched up with a shout, cumming hard into Norman’s mouth. “Wonderful,” Norman said, licking Sean clean, just as he had promised.

“Norman,” Sean said weakly. “Fuck, Norman, that…”

“Shhh…” Norman came up to kiss Sean, letting Sean taste himself on Norman’s tongue. “I’ll take care of you, baby.” His mouth was hot, and Sean was soon whimpering again. “You’ll never have to worry about that.”

Sean thrashed on the bed as Norman began to explore his body. Norman’s hands and mouth seemed to be everywhere at once, and Sean truly felt worshipped. Norman prepared Sean with his mouth and fingers, licking and plundering until Sean was begging to be fucked. Norman rolled Sean to his stomach, calming him with a hand stroking down his spine. “Please,” Sean said, not even noticing that tears were streaming down his face. Everything was so intense.

“Of course,” Norman whispered. He wrapped an arm around Sean’s waist, and instead of moving inside, he pulled Sean back to rest on his cock. Sean cried out as Norman bit his skin. “Mine,” Norman growled, using the arm around Sean’s waist to rock him back harder and faster onto his cock. “My boy…my slut…mine…”

“Yes, yours,” Sean gasped, moving back with Norman.

Norman licked a slow line up Sean’s spine. “Come for me. For ME.”

“Yes!” Sean cried out, spurting onto the sheets. Norman snarled, biting down hard enough to break the skin of Sean’s shoulder as he came inside of him. Sean didn’t even seem to notice. He was sobbing with relief, his body shaking. Norman slowly lowered him to the bed, moving to lay close beside Sean.

“Mmm…so good…” Norman murmured.

“Yes,” Sean whispered, still shivering. Norman threw an arm around him, pulling him close.

 

“Hey,” Norman said, smiling over his shoulder at Sean. “I was gonna order in some takeout. What are you hungry for? Chinese? Italian? Thai?”

Sean stood in the doorway of the tiny kitchen, wearing his pants and nothing else. “You bit me.” His eyes were wide with shock. “You fucking bit me, and I’m fucking BLEEDING!”

“What?” Norman dropped the menus he was holding and hurried over. “Let me see, Sean. I’m so sorry…I thought it was just a scratch.” He smiled bashfully. “Guess you got me worked up.”

“You bit me.” Sean backed away from Norman, suddenly nervous. His world seemed topsy-turvy, and he wasn’t quite sure which way was up. To be more specific, he wasn’t sure which way he WANTED to be up. “I need to go.”

“Sean, wait. We need to talk. Sit down, okay?” Norman went to the sofa and sat down at one end. “Please?”

Sean sat down as far from Norman as he could get. “Okay.”

Norman took a deep breath. “Please believe me when I tell you that what I feel for you is something I have NEVER experienced. I’m used to taking what I want, no questions asked, no looking back. But you…you truly are special.”

“Thank you?” Sean asked. Norman smiled.

“You’re welcome.” Norman inched a bit closer to him. “I met you and thought you were simply going to be a good friend to me, but then I got to know you. You have something surrounding you, Sean, something pure and good and like nothing I thought I was interested in. But then…you just…took over the part of me that isn’t supposed to exist.” Norman’s gaze was intense and it was completely focused on Sean. “You made me feel, made me care. I didn’t want to. I still don’t.”

“Well, excuse me for making you give a shit,” Sean snapped, starting to rise.

“Sit down,” Norman said forcefully, and Sean immediately sat. “Shit. I’m sorry. I need to remember to pull that back,” Norman said, and Sean blinked. “I’ll talk about that in a second. Anyway, you just…you twist something inside of me, making me almost…well…” Norman laughed wryly. “Human. You make me human. I don’t like it, I don’t trust it, but you do it to me. And it’s worth it. To have you as mine I will be human. With you.”

“Norman, are you feeling okay? You’re making next to no sense,” Sean said. He allowed Norman to move even close.

“You sold your soul to get a piece of me,” Norman said softly. “You sold your soul for a fuck, but it bought you something else. It bought…well…all of me.”

“Sold my soul? Norman, you’re crazy.”

“Sean, I told you the truth. I’m the devil.” Norman wasn’t laughing, wasn’t even smiling. Sean swallowed hard. “I’m the devil. I don’t live underground, I don’t have a bunch of little demon minions, though there are people under my control. I’ve lived for thousands of years, creating evil all over the world.”

“You’re an actor,” Sean said, shaking his head.

“What better profession to control the thoughts and minds of people everywhere?” Norman said with a modest grin. “It’s the best job EVER.”

“You’re…you’re not…”

“When I’ve wanted you to eat, you’ve eaten. When I’ve wanted you to sleep, you’ve slept.”

Sean opened his mouth, then paused. “And the sex. I supposed you forced me to do that, too?”

“Oh, no. That I wanted you to desire all by yourself,” Norman corrected.

“You’re full of shit,” Sean said, but he didn’t sound very confident.

“There’s a letter opener in that drawer,” Norman said quietly, motioning to a small table. “Get it out and bring it here, please, Sean.” His eyes were bright and blue. Sean got up without a word, retrieved the opener, and came back. “Open your palm.” Sean opened it. “Take the opener and cut the letter ‘N’ in your hand. Not deep, just enough to show.” Sean carefully sliced through the skin of his hand, barely deep enough to draw blood. He didn’t even flinch at the pain. “Give it to me,” Norman said, and Sean handed over the opener. “See?”

Sean looked at his hand and gasped. “Fucking hell!”

Norman went to the kitchen and returned with a wet cloth. He gently cleaned Sean’s hand. “I can do that to anyone who gives themselves to me, Sean.”

“Great,” Sean said, and his voice shook a bit. “I’m dead.”

“No, Sean, no you’re not. Don’t you see?” Norman planted soft kisses on Sean’s hand. “You’ve done something to me, too. Granted, my motives were completely selfish when this started, but now…not with you. I want to share EVERYTHING with you.”

“Do I have a choice?” Sean asked in a small voice.

Norman was shocked at the actual pain in his chest. Sean’s voice was scared and hurt and basically terrified. “I have never done it, but…I can release you. You gave me your soul in the original bargain for your body. We have completed the deal, and I can give everything back.” Norman touched Sean’s cheek, then stood. “I could tell you no, that you’re mine for always. But I want that to be your decision now.” He went into the bedroom and closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

REVEALED  
Three

 

Sean wandered through the streets between Norman’s home and his own, grateful for the almost three miles that separated them. He was deep in thought, barely even aware of his surroundings. Every now and again, he flexed his hand, wincing at the pain of the slight cut. If it weren’t for that healing wound, he wouldn’t have believed a word Norman had said.

But he did believe it. One moment he was arguing with Norman, and the next he was staring down at a red “N” on his palm. He didn’t remember getting the letter opener, or applying it to his skin. What he did remember was that Norman wanted him to do it…so he thought about it, and suddenly it was done.

The devil. Norman was the devil. Lucifer. Sean shook his head. Impossible. But not really, the more he thought about it. Sean had always thought of the devil as a being who would control a person for his own selfish desires. And wasn’t that exactly what had happened? Of course, Sean had never imagined the devil as having smooth skin, strong arms, and tender lips, but then again, he had never imagined coming face to face with the devil.

If Sean said yes, if he went back to Norman, he’d be accepting a world like he had never known. But he would always think of Norman as someone totally untrustworthy. Deep down, underneath whatever Norman felt for Sean, he was selfish and uncaring. Could Sean handle that?

 

“What do you mean, sick?” Duffy yelled.

“Did I fucking stutter, Troy? I won’t be in tomorrow,” Sean snapped. “Either shoot around me, or, hell, just give me a fucking amount. I’ll PAY you for what you have to miss tomorrow, alright?” Sean slammed the phone down, turned onto his stomach, and tried to sleep. Sleep wasn’t quick in coming, however. He kept hearing Norman’s voice.

“Granted, my motives were completely selfish when this started, but now…not with you. I want to share EVERYTHING with you.”

 

Norman glared at the television, flicking off the remote. He was, well…he was moping. He had never moped before and he didn’t like it. Sure, he could go out and find some worthless mortal to play with, but even that sounded like very temporary amusement. He wanted HIS mortal. He wanted Sean. He wanted to crawl into bed, turn on some cheesy old movie, and curl up with his precious boy, cuddling and loving and enjoying each other.

“Fuck.” Norman got up and began to pace. How had it come this far? He had only wanted a quick lay, and fuck if that hadn’t gone miserably wrong. What if Sean didn’t come back? He was the devil, for hell’s sake. He should be able to ignore this one measly conquest and move on. He couldn’t remember ever feeling this lost.

He knew what he SHOULD do. He SHOULD march over to Sean’s, grab him out of bed, and shake some sense into him. Hell, he didn’t need to release him from the damn contract, if he didn’t really want to. He was the fucking DEVIL. Sin was his business and double-dealing was his true talent. Fuck this shit. Sean was HIS.

 

Sean practically crawled to the door, eyes widening in surprise as he saw who was on the other side. “Hey,” he croaked, stepping aside.

“Holy shit,” Norman gasped, all anger seeping out of him. “You look like you got run over by a train!”

“Nah, just chased by the devil,” Sean said with a weary smile. Norman frowned. “I guess I really was getting sick. I feel like I’m getting the flu.” His eyes narrowed as he looked at Norman.

“Nothing to do with me, I swear,” Norman promised. “C’mon. Why don’t you take a shower, change into something comfy, and I’ll make you some tea and toast, okay?”

“Norman, I’m not five. I can…”

“Do. It.” The words were clipped and short. Sean nodded and plodded off to the bathroom.

When he came out into the bedroom wearing a pair of sweats, Norman was putting a plate and cup on the nightstand. “Thanks,” Sean said. “I hate being sick.”

“I’m surprised you even get sick. You have no vices,” Norman said. “You eat healthy, you don’t smoke…”

“But I drink,” Sean reminded him. He climbed into the bed, Norman pulling the covers up over him. “Thank you.”

“Well, okay, one vice,” Norman said with a smile. He stood by the bed, fidgeting.

“Get down here,” Sean whispered, tugging at his hand. Norman sat at the edge of the bed, smoothing Sean’s forehead with a cool finger.

“Just rest, Sean. If you’re sick, you need to rest.” Norman bounced back up again. “I’ll let Duffy know he can blow me if he has a problem with it.”

“Stay,” a quiet voice from the bed said. Norman froze. “Please stay,” Sean said. He smiled tiredly. “I know what you are, and it scares me. But you’re being so sweet to me…I’m tired of being lonely, Norman. I’m tired of being so…well…tired. You said I was your responsibility. That you’d take care of me?”

“Yes,” Norman said, coming back to sit on the bed. He stretched out next to Sean. “I’ll take care of you.”

“Good.” Sean burrowed down to lay his head on Norman’s chest. Norman snuggled close, feeling some sort of strange bubbling in his chest. He smiled as he realized what it was.

Paradise.

THE END


End file.
